From the Coop
From the Coop is the twenty-third album by Buckethead released on March 9, 2008 through Avabella. Release The album was originally announced on February 13 through the fan forum Buckethead.tk where the fans had the chance to pre-order the album at a discout price before the official release date.Official Announcement of From The Coop on Buckethead.tk The album was eventually released through Avabella on March 9, 2008. Concept Like previous releases from Avabella, this one is also focused on music recorded on the very first years of Buckethead's career. Jas Obrecht (owner of Avabella) said about the album: "It's all music recorded in 1988. Basically, Buckethead made me three demo tapes that year, and when I was searching for the tapes of what became Acoustic Shards I rediscovered these three demo cassettes in a box of interview tapes. They are his earliest recordings, aside from a rehearsal or two, but it's all there -- the astounding technique, the lyrical beauty, the incredible shredding and popping. He was working with one of those small portable multi-track recorders, like a Tascam Portastudio, and a drum machine, but his playing is so clearly head-and-shoulders above what others were doing in 1988." The album is somewhat counterpart of Acoustic Shards since this album is focused more on electric guitar and more experimental and avant-garde music rather than acoustic pieces like in Acoustic Shards. Additionally, Obrecht also said: "I can't find anything pre-1991 in the Buckethead discographies, so I am hoping Buckethead fans will view it the same way as a Beatles fan would view a CD's worth of decent-sounding Beatles tracks from 1959, or some never-heard Eddie Van Halen from 1975." The artwork was drawn by Buckethead himself and depicts him in a ghostly coop. The booklet shows Buckethead's handwritting from the original cassette. Biography The album also includes the first ever Buckethead biography. "One day last summer a music journalist from California was on assignment in the Arkansas delta. Searching for an obscure blues artist along rural backroads, he lost his way and pulled into a long-abandoned drive-in theater. There in the distance, from a ramshackle chicken coop beneath mega-powerful power lines, he heard incredible shred guitar. He beheld a towering creature clutching a guitar. A freakish white mask hid his face, a chicken bucket covered his head. His only companions were his guitar, a battered amp with a cord rigged straight to the top of the power line, and a few clucking buddies. Any attempts to communicate with him were answered by a motionless blank stare, senseless riffing, or the unearthly clawing motions of his filthy arms. Somewhat disturbed by this event, the journalist turned to leave. Suddenly the creature in the coop launched into a mind-numbing display of guitar gymnastics. Terrifying two-handed arpeggios careened into blistering solos. Savage shred-runs segued into sublime quotes from Disney flicks. After a squealing finale of feedback, he threw down the guitar, waved his arm, and lurched out the door. He moved helter skelter across the field and pointed excitedly to a hole in the back wall of the drive-in. Well, the rest is history.Pictures of the artwork and biography of From the Coop" Track Listing # "Disembodied Part 1" - 3:27 # "Disembodied Part 2" - 4:44 # "Hog Bitch Stomp" - 0:36 # "Malagueña (Traditional) - 1:54 # "Space Mountain" - 3:10 # "Excerpt #1" - 1:39 # "Excerpt #2" - 0:52 # "Excerpt #3" - 0:37 # "Excerpt #4" - 0:54 # "Eraserhead" - 2:31 # "La Grima" - 1:51 # "Funk Tune" - 3:50 # "Funkin' Freak" - 2:23 # "Hog Bitch Stomp" - 1:25 # "Return of Augustus Gloop" - 4:32 # "Malagueña (Traditional) - 1:59 # "Lunartics" - 0:51 # "Scalpel Sled" - 3:27 # "Scraps" - 2:33 Credits * Buckethead - Guitar, bass, drum machine, and artwork. * Jas Obrecht - Producer * Ken Hood - Audio engineering * John Edmonds - Original engineer in 1988 References * Young Buckethead official site Pressing History Category:2008 Album Category:Solo Album